bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Set the Deceiver
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860688 |no = 8564 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 108 |movespeed_attack = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 12, 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 0 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 101 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb3_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Set, the chaotic goddess of deserts, storms, and trickery, is notorious among the Urzyma pantheon for her greatest crime—the murder of her own brother, Osiris, over rulership of the ancient lands. While this allowed his subsequent rebirth as the ruler of the netherworld Duat, Set was shunned as an outcast by the rest of her brethren, itinerant forevermore. Only Thoth, the goddess of knowledge, remains impartial to the entire affair—for reality, even for gods, is never black and white. In several of her scribes' inscriptions dismissed (and later, destroyed) by Osiris' Priests of Silence as blasphemy, the vagabond followers of Set's benighted path attest that the Lord of Life's murder in the physical realm was necessary. Without an immortal figure to watch over the passing of mortal souls, the underworld would be a lawless realm, fit to one day overturn the Balance of the world. Chaos, while an inherently dark and destructive force, served as a counterbalance—the Shadow of the Sun. When the marked mortal known as the God-King rose to infamy, several of the gods assumed treachery on her part. Suspicion deepened as the Deceiver herself vanished from court, and it was only Thoth's intervention and the relative silence of Ptah that prevented the pantheon from mounting a god-hunt. Few, however, know of Set's ultimate role in this spiral of darkness. Where even the Architect obeyed Order without question, Set dared to challenge the wheels of fate herself. Indeed, there may be a seed of truth in the inscriptions the Priests of Silence refused to acknowledge: that Set, for all her capriciousness, had bestowed upon mortals that most human of traits—defiance. |summon = They've never looked upon me with favor as they do my brother. ...Yet, was it not I who gave the Lord of Life his throne...? |fusion = You've been so well-mannered. I think you deserve something good... Oh, look at you. What were you thinking about, hmm? |evolution = Fools—the lot of them. In Chaos will a new Order be born, as Order begets Chaos... |hp_base = 6789 |atk_base = 2797 |def_base = 2589 |rec_base = 2167 |hp_lord = 9699 |atk_lord = 3996 |def_lord = 3699 |rec_lord = 3096 |hp_anima = 10816 |rec_anima = 2798 |atk_breaker = 4294 |def_breaker = 3401 |def_guardian = 3997 |rec_guardian = 2947 |def_oracle = 3550 |rec_oracle = 3543 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Kingmaker |lsdescription = 200% Atk, 140% max HP and 30% critical rate (Dark), 180% spark damage, 225% Dark elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & 15% DoT reduction |lsnote = |bb = Chaos Cull |bbdescription = 25 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 20 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction to attack for 3 turns, probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, 100% critical, elemental and spark damage reduction for 5 turns & purges LS lock and ES lock from random ally |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction to attack, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 20 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 4000 |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Thousand Dark Nights |sbbdescription = 34 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 20 combo random Dark attack on all foes , adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction to attack for 4 turns, probable 3 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, boosts spark damage for 4 turns & boosts spark damage (Dark) for 4 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction to attack, 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 220% Spark & 100% Spark to Dark types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 20 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 34 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 34 |sbbmultiplier3 = 700 |sbb3_hpscale = |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Ikhemw-sek |ubbdescription = 36 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, boosts Dark elemental damage for 4 turns, boosts spark damage for 4 turns, 100% DoT reduction for 4 turns & purges LS lock and ES lock from all allies |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 100% chance of 90% Atk/Def reduction, 500% Dark elemental damage & 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 36 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Seḥtemu em Īsefty |synergy = Cyclone |bondunit = Ma'at, Arbiter of Order |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, spark damage, critical damage, Thunder, Dark elemental damage, fills BB gauge, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction & purges LS and ES Lock |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 35 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 35 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 35 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 35 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = She of the Darkness |esitem = Sha of Neith or Paradox of Neith |esdescription = Add to BB/SBB (purges Doom from self), UBB (purges Doom from all allies) when Sha of Neith or Paradox of Neith is equipped, 15% Atk, Def each turn (4 times) and 20% Dark elemental damage for all allies & reduces Skip Turn and ES Lock effect duration by 3 turns |esnote = |evofrom = 860687 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "100% all parameters") |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill5_1_sp = 5 |omniskill5_1_desc = Spark damage fills BB gauge |omniskill5_1_note = Fills 2-5 BC |omniskill6_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill6_1_sp = 15 |omniskill6_1_desc = 50% DoT reduction |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill7_cat = Special |omniskill7_1_sp = 10 |omniskill7_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill7_1_note = |omniskill7_2_sp = 15 |omniskill7_2_desc = Add to BB/SBB (boosts BB Atk for 3 turns) |omniskill7_2_note = 600% BB Atk |omniskill7_3_sp = 10 |omniskill7_3_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable random status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns) |omniskill7_3_note = 25% chance |omniskill7_4_sp = 25 |omniskill7_4_desc = Add to SBB (34 combo Dark attack on all foes) |omniskill7_4_note = 700% damage modifier |omniskill7_5_sp = 15 |omniskill7_5_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Light, Dark types and DoT reduction effects |omniskill7_5_note = +5% reduction, 20% total |omniskill7_6_sp = 15 |omniskill7_6_desc = Add to SBB (3 turns spark vulnerability infliction) |omniskill7_6_note = 100% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill7_7_sp = 20 |omniskill7_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill7_7_note = Heals 4500~5000 + 18% Rec HP |omniskill7_8_sp = 20 |omniskill7_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (1 turn DoT infliction) |omniskill7_8_note = 800% modifier |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Set2 }}